A Whole New World
by Much Kawaii
Summary: AU. For three years, Tsuna lived on an uninhabited island. And he was fine with that. Why? He didn't have to face his father's disappointed eyes or even his younger brother's. Plus he met Natsu. And they were the best of friends. Life was great. Until his cousin found him and gave him news that would send him back to the society he hated. To a whole new world he might come to love.


"Talking"

'_Thoughts/flashback' _(You'll figure out the difference, trust me.)

* * *

Tsuna was floating.

Bubbles of air escaped his mouth as he sank to the deeper depths of the ocean. Caramel orbs watched as beams of sunlight danced and shimmered everywhere, creating an ethereal atmosphere. His brown tuft of hair swayed with the same motions of the sea anemones, flowing and twisting to the current unseen. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation his second home gave him. It was peaceful, he enjoyed silence. Something entered the waater, creating tiny vibrations through the water. A smile graced his lips as he felt something furry rub against his hand. Opening his eyes, he came face to face with his lion cub, Natsu. The mammal began rubbing his fiery orange mane in his friend's hand, indicating he was hungry. Tsuna nodded back and they swam up to go home.

Upon breaking the surface, Tsuna's ears was greeted by the sound of life around him. The cawing of the seagulls, occasional hooting of monkeys, and even the barely audible slithering of the snakes. He smiled, knowing by that sound, everything was alright.

"Gao!"

"Coming!" Tsuna replied, following after his animal counterpart. When the duo reached the shore, they both shook their respective manes, which of course made Tsuna laugh at their antics. The brunet looked at the looming forest before him, deciding what he and his pet should eat. Reaching for his shirt which was safely hidden between two rocks, he looked towards Natsu for his input about dinner.

"What do you think? Seafood or fruits?" Pulling his shirt over his head, he stifled a laugh when he saw Natsu's reaction when he had pulled his shirt down, "I was kidding, I think the pork from yesterday is ready."

Bounding down the rocks, Tsuna grabbed the overhead ledge to swing across the gap and safely landed on the other side. Once again, he produced salted pork from a hiding spot and walked to his and Natsu's eating spot. Sitting on the edge, the two ate their respective pieces whilst watching the sunset over the horizon.

'_It's been three years, huh?'_ Our protagonist thought to himself. Flashbacks began to start in his head again, but Tsuna was snapped out of his thoughts when the furry little ball of energy took his last piece.

"Hey! That's mine, give it back!", Tsuna scrambled from his spot to try and retrieve his food, which of course backfired on him.

* * *

_Peals of laughter were heard from the door, which struck a chord in 13-year-old Tsuna._

'_People seem happier without me.' With sadness weighing his heart down, Tsuna looked toward the moon up above for guidance, hoping that maybe.. He'll find friends that he could smile and laugh with. The tween was currently at a cruise ship for his father's company, but deep down, he knew no one wanted him there._

"_Oi, brat." Twisting his head to the voice, his liquid amber eyes met ruby red ones._

"_Oh hello Xanxus-kun." Tsuna quickly bowed towards his cousin, keeping his inclined position a little longer than necessary._

"_Brat, what did I tell you about that?" The older of the two growled._

"_To not bow and to not add any honorifics." He recited for what seems to be like the hundredth time._

"_Exactly so stop. Nothing has changed between us." Leaning on the rail, he eyed the brunet, "You really need to learn how to have some confidence." He whispered quietly._

_Xanxus was like the older brother that Tsuna never had, the two have known each other since they were babies, but with Tsuna's father's growth in social status, they barely saw each other anymore, save for parties such as the one they were at now._

"_Xanxus for someone like me that is unnecessary." Tsuna replied, chuckling woefully, "Otou-san won't have me in his company later on so what's the point? At most they'll ship me off to another country so I won't be in their way. Onii-san is taking over anyway."_

_Angered by his cousin's words, Xanxus grabbed Tsuna by the collar, "Why don't you believe that even someone like you can lead Vongola, huh? Have faith in yourself for crying out loud!"_

"_Oh my, what's this?" A voice chuckled from behind them, "It seems the next generation of Vongola is going to have some internal conflict." _

_Setting his cousin down, Xanxus glared at the newcomer, "Trash, leave."_

"_But why, the fun was just starting." A malicious smile formed from him, and two bulky boys appeared from behind him. Pushing Tsuna behind him, the raven-haired teenager placed himself so that he could protect his cousin._

"_I said leave, trash." Xanxus growled once again, reaching in his pocket for his guns._

"_VOI!" Another voice came from above, "Why are you attacking my boss, huh?" There, a silveret fell from the sky like a ball of fire, landing next to Tsuna's cousin.  
_

_Bonking his right hand man on the head, "I didn't ask for backup, trash." Tsuna recognized him as Superbi Squalo, Xaxus' right hand man and as his cousin put it, personal servant._

"_VOI! Boss, just be glad I came."_

_The two lunged at the attackers, Squalo with his sword and Xanxus with his X-guns. Tsuna watched in awe as his family fought for him and failed to notice the leader of the attackers approaching him. The leader swiftly grabbed him by his neck, choking him in a vice-like grip._

"_You're not needed here." And with that, Tsuna was launched overboard._

"_TSUNA!"_

_The said boy was soon swallowed up by the night sea, watching as the boy smiled his fox-like grin, those amethyst eyes the last thing he saw before darkness swallowed him up._

* * *

Sitting upward, Tsuna gasped as he woke up. Looking at the familiar surroundings of the cove, his body relaxed. It was already nighttime, and the duo had went back to their home, which was a cove not to far from the jungle, perfect location between land and sea.

"Gao?" Natsu looked at the brunet worriedly.

"I'm fine, Natsu, just a bad dream." He scratched Natsu behind the ear and fell back into his makeshift bed. Thinking back to that, he was glad he washed up on the uninhabited island, otherwise he might've not been so happy as he was now.

'_Plus i wouldn't have met Natsu.' _The sixteen-year-old thought before falling into a dreamless sleep.

'_I wonder how Xanxus is doing...'_

* * *

Silent.

It was too silent.

Crouching down, he saw that although it was midday, there was not a peep from anything he usually hears. He couldn't hear the seagulls, the monkeys or the snakes. His intuition was on high alert, sending Tsuna into the same mode as well.

"Natus, stay here. I'm going to check what's going on." Tsuna ordered.

"Gao!" Natsu responded, earning a nod from the brunet.

Jumping from ledge to ledge, he sat at the highest point of the cliff, and calmed himself, closing his eyes. Searching for the cause of the sudden quietness. Closing off his sight, he heightened his other four senses, a skill he learned and mastered a few months ago. Using mainly his hearing, he waited to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. Then he heard it. The sound of a motorboat engine running. Someone was here.

"Gao!" Tsuna's eyes snapped wide open, knowing that his cub was in danger. Quickly jumping down, he made his way where he heard the lion's distressed call, and pinpointed his location. Landing on the second lowest cliff edge, he saw Natsu being carried off by a tall man. Since the man was facing his back towards Tsuna, he couldn't figure how to take him down, so the brunet took a chance. With anger and adrenaline coursing through him, he jumped from his place and landed behind the man.

"Let go of my friend." Tsuna growled, his eyes flashing in a fiery orange. Propelling himself forward, Tsuna jumped to deliver a drop kick on the man, but was blocked by a very familiar gun. Then he saw who held it.

"Xanxus?"

"Tsuna?"

* * *

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS! Like you don't even know, just thank you for reading this *bows over and over again* please review so I may know if it was good or bad. I lost my touch after not writing for like a year haha... *sweatdrop* Have a great day, minna!


End file.
